1. (a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an integral U-shape clamping block structure, and more particularly, to one that facilitates installation or modification of the clamping block and neck of jaw, provides better combination strength and expands clamping surface width.
2. (b) Description of the Prior Art
The combination of the clamping block and the neck of jaw of the conventional vices is usually achieved by three methods. The first method is as illustrated in FIG. 9, wherein, the neck of jaw is directly screwed to the clamping block; or as illustrated in FIG. 10, additional fixation members are secured together with the neck of jaw to the clamping block; or as illustrated in FIG. 11, the neck of jaw is screwed to the clamping block from its back. In FIG. 9, the surface of the clamping block to receive the neck of jaw must be drilled and thus the clamping surface is damaged. FIG. 10 has a poor strength and when the vices are working sideways, the clamping is vulnerable to the interference from both side fixation members. As for FIG. 11, the drilling is usually very difficult for being subject to the physical shape of the chuck, e.g. the vices on desktop which is provided with curved neck of jaws. Furthermore, blind holes must be provided on the back of the clamping block to keep the clamping surface integral. Consequently, the threading depth is comparatively shallow, thus the sheath strength is comparatively poor.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an integral U-shape clamping block to ensure the sufficient strength and expanded width of the clamping surface after the clamping block is combined with the neck of jaw to improve clamping capability, and to facilitate the assembly or retrofit of the clamping block and the neck of jaw of a vices. To achieve the purpose, an integral fixation arm extending rearward is provided to both sides of the body of the clamping block and locking holes and screws are provided sideways to the fixations arm.